Cleaning apparatus and vessels of various types are known in the prior art. The most presently familiar is the reservoir bottle attached to a finger-actuated sprayer. U.S. Pat. No. 7,309,182 to McKay, discloses, in part, a substrate with outward projecting bristles, where the substrate may be mounted on a support which may carry a handle or on a media dispensing container. The handle is hollow to carry a dispensable media from a dispenser mounted on the handle, or has an open end to receive an aerosol or media dispensing container. Several embodiments disclosed by McKay teach, in part, a cylindrical brush-type apparatus having a mat or substrate that may be disposed around a support and secured. Other embodiments disclose, in part, a wipe in the form of a sheet or scrim that may be mounted over bristles. McKay is not adapted for the use of microfiber cleaning, polishing, and drying; and embodiments of McKay, thought having an embodiment featuring a tapered cross section, tend to promote surface scratching where a hinge is used to connect adjoining mat sections. Additionally, the apex McKay's tapered embodiment is aggressively pointed which offers minimal cleaning and polishing surface contact, and would lead to delicate microfiber fabric weakening and eventual tearing. Further, McKay's mat adds to manufacturing cost and complexity, and may result in instability of the cleaning/brushing surface in embodiments where, during use, bristles encounter resistance and displace the mat relative to the cleaning support.
What is needed is a cleaning and polishing inventive apparatus that more fully provides bristle stability when cleaning What is further needed is an apparatus which can accommodate a variety of microfiber coverings to provide a wide range of cleaning functions. Moreover, what is further needed is an apparatus which can be adapted to a variety of cleaning, polishing, and drying surfaces located on the same cleaning tool and provide embodiments which maintain hands free from the cleaning surface when apparatus is in use.